<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing in this world by Ihni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496253">Nothing in this world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni'>Ihni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Poetry, Rhyme, murder boyfriends, vague hints of murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small town in the middle of nowhere, people have a tendency to ... disappear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Horrorscopes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing in this world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Horrorscopes, round 2 (Monday, March 30th 2020 - Sunday, April 4th 2020)<br/>Prompt: "murder boyfriends"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time and in a town not far from here<br/>
People had a tendency to up and disappear<br/>
One day they would be there and then the next day they were gone<br/>
A person could go missing between eight am and dawn</p>
<p>No one knew what happened but they never turned up dead<br/>
There never was a single hint that anyone had bled<br/>
There were no signs of struggle, or forced entry, or of theft<br/>
It seemed, in every instance, as if people simply … left</p>
<p>People stayed inside at night because the circumstances<br/>
Policemen watched the town – in pairs; not taking any chances<br/>
Sometimes they caught kids who had snuck out to fool around<br/>
But usually everything was empty at sundown</p>
<p>This night, however, there’s a distant rumble from a car<br/>
It’s speeding past the officers, but it does not get far<br/>
A siren, and some lights – used briefly, as to not disturb<br/>
Makes the car pull over – dutifully – to the curb</p>
<p>Two teenage boys are in it; a blond and a brunet<br/>
“Good evening, officers – so have you found those people yet?”<br/>
The blond one smirks and Callahan – the officer – just sighs<br/>
“We haven’t, which is why you all should follow our advice –</p>
<p>– No driving after nightfall, unless in times of need”<br/>
“But officer, we <em>had</em> to, really – we were out of weed!”<br/>
The other officer says “Out of– <em>what did you just say</em>?”<br/>
But Callahan just laughs and tells them to be on their way</p>
<p>“Go home, stay out of trouble, and don’t go out alone<br/>
Are your parents there, or are you staying on your own?”<br/>
The brunet smiles and gestures at his blond friend to his right<br/>
“Don’t worry, I’ve got Billy here, and he will spend the night”</p>
<p>Billy grins and licks his lips, “You do, I will, that’s true<br/>
We won’t go out – I’m sure we’ll think of <em>something else</em> to do”<br/>
At this, Callahan’s partner – Powell – gives a little cough<br/>
Callahan just glares at him and watch the boys drive off</p>
<p>Inside the car, the boys both laugh, until the mood turns sober<br/>
They drive in silence through the town, this late night in October<br/>
Billy glances over at the other boy, “Hey Steve?<br/>
Remember when you promised me that you would never leave?”</p>
<p>“Of course I’ll never leave you, you are carved into my heart<br/>
There’s nothing in this world that can tear you and I apart”<br/>
The declaration hangs between them; bold and liberating<br/>
Billy’s grin grows wider, and his eyes turn calculating</p>
<p>“What<em>ever</em> will we do now when the cops won’t let us roam?”<br/>
Steve grins at this, “I <em>might</em> have a surprise for you at home …”<br/>
Their love is, after all, something that no one understands<br/>
The remainder of the drive back home is spent just holding hands</p>
<p>Back on the road, Powell frowns, “Why did you dismiss them?<br/>
We could have killed them here, it’s not like anyone would miss them.”<br/>
Callahan grins, “They’re home alone, and we are in our prime<br/>
We have all night, and this way, we can <em>really take our time</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I chose Scorpio as this week's horoscope, but it is very very vague.</p>
<p>(Also this did NOT turn out the way I thought it would. It changed directions somewhere in the middle, while I was writing it, and I was as blindsided as anyone at the end there.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>